


A Bad Night

by godsdaisiechain (preux), godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Story: The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacky tried to kill the baby, but he was still just a boy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Night

Jacky sobbed himself to sleep, wishing he could just die.  Father was the only one who had ever loved him, and now father hated him, too.  
  
That horrible woman had never cared a bit for him.   
  
He never understood why he hadn’t been enough, why someone had hurt him and made him so pinched and mean and desperate.  Everything ached.


End file.
